All's fair in love and war
by Kaccee
Summary: It's a L/J love/hate fic, hate only right now. Next chapter will be R...
1. Lily (loves) HATES james

A/N Duh Duh Duh! My FIRST Lily and James fic, how cool! It's a hate/love fic. But all HATE right now. I own Skye Matthews (Rosa and Jill's mom) I own Katy Fair and I own some professors. Whoever came up with the whole hate/love thing, I love you! Italics in Green are Lily's thoughts and Red are James'. R/R!

Lily loves HATES James

James Potter tripped through the portrait hole grinning like an idiot. Less then a second after he entered, Lily Evans burst through. She had a temper as red as her hair and James always brought that out. The look on her face at the moment was none other then pure fury and hatred.

"James you are SUCH a prick!" _And I hate you with a passion!_She screamed so the whole common room could hear her. "God! Why do you have to act like a complete ignoramus? __You always are and were!

"I guess it just comes naturally." _Boy, did I get her this time! He he he!_

"Errggggg! You make me so mad!" She stormed up the stairs to her dormitory. James walked over to where Remus and Sirius were sitting.

"What did you do now Prongs?" asked Remus a little amused at Lily's antics.

"I only put a rat on down her robes." _That was the greatest prank I've pulled on her in a long time. _He responded innocently. At the moment Peter fell into the common room.

"James that was a mean trick!" He too ran up the stairs to his dormitory. 

"What did you do to him?" asked Sirius, more amused then Remus had been, much more.

"I only put him down the robes of a certain redheaded prefect." Remus and Sirius exploded with laughter. 

"Good one James!" Gasped Sirius, who was having one of his famous 'laugh attacks'.

"It was wasn't it?" _Iam the KING!_James doused himself in glory. One of his greater joys in life was annoying the ever-annoying Lily Evans.

"I swear, you've going to end up with more detentions then Sirius." Remus joked.

"Oh I don't think so. I could never out-Sirius, Sirius." 

"What a compliment Jamsie! I thank you from the deepest of my heart." He bowed like a gentleman; probably one of the only times he would be a gentleman too. Skye Matthews the walked down the stairs. 

"James, I swear, the next time you bother Lily, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Sure, sure. I thought our dearest Lily could take care of herself." Lily, who had been sitting on the stairs, bolted over.

"You're damn right I can take care of myself." _I'm not like all your fans, I can manage on my own, I don't need your, or anyone else's help!_

"But Lil..." whined Skye.

"Stay out of this Skye!" _I don't want to have to hurt you, I REALLY REALLY don't._

"Yah, stay out of this Skye." mimicked James. _Please help me! I'm going to suffer the wrath of redheaded, red tempered Evans._

"You shut up!" Lily snapped at him. James cowered. "Just don't be a complete ass and I won't hurt you." _And I could hurt you very, very bad._

"Hurt me with what?" he asked silently chuckling. "Your brain?" _You're too 'petite' to hurt me! Plus I'm over a head taller then you AND you couldn't harm a fly._

"That's it! I'm really pissed off now." _Don't punch him in the face! But he deserves it so much! _Lily started to walk away, trying to control her anger; James was walking slightly behind her.

"I thought you were going to hurt me?"

"I am!" She muttered, turning on her heel and punching him strait in the eye.

"AHHHH!" he yelled, putting his hand to his eye. _HOW DID SHE DO THAT? She hurt me! HOW?_

"There! I hurt you! Come on Skye, lets get leave this jerk and Remus and Sirius." She switched her hips and walked away.

"Sorry 'bout that James! I'm sure she didn't mean it!" Skye transfigured a pencil into an ice pack. James grabbed it greedily and put it against his injured eye.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Skye. We've just about killed each other with curses a hundred times and the first time she hurts me, without magic, you say she didn't mean it, sure Skye, sure." _I'm sure as hell she didn't mean it. She didn't mean it like Sirius didn't mean to Change Snape purple yesterday. _Skye shrugged and followed Lily's path up the stairs. She opened the door of the sixth year Gryffindor Girls and walked in. Lily was sitting on her four-poster with an ice pack on her hand. She noticed Skye and started talking.

"I think I hurt myself more then I hurt him!"

"I doubt that. He's down there with and ice pack to his eye and was practically HOWLING in pain."

"Good."_ Even if it did hurt me...I was an awesome punch. _The other three girls that shared the dormitory walked in.

"Lily how could you?" asked Noel 

"Huh?" _Cab you say obsessive? The thought of James Potter makes my stomach feel like it's being mauled by tigers._

"How could you punch our darling James?" asked Helen

"No he'll have an ugly black eye!" Said Noel.

"Good going Lil!" Said Lily's other good friend Serena. They high-fived and all sat down on Lily's bed to hear the whole story.

The next day, James showed up late for Potions, much to the dislike of Professor Darry, the head of the Ravenclaw house. He had a large pirate's patch over his right eye; the one Lily had punched.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Mr. Potter! Now may we please continue with the lesson?"

"I'm sorry Professor Darry, it won't happen again."_ But it will if Evans has her say.!_

"That's what you said LAST time James." Steven Darry said. James looked around the room with his good and not patched-up eye. He saw Lily Evans, giggling into her hand. _I hate her! I hate her so much grrrrrr! I feel like I'm going to explode._ __I'll get you Evans, if it's the last thing I do.

A/N end of this chap. did you like it? I repeat I NEED A BETA READER! HELP ME! If you read this I beg of you to review. I would love you forever, even if you flame. (Now you understand my name!)

ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	2. Hate's such a strong word...

A/N Un, deux! Ca c'est # deux. It's #2 people! I know, it's been done about a kabillion times, do i care? Not particularly. I own the people I make up and the professors and of course the plot. I'm too lazy to say all the stuff I made up but you get the idea. Italics are what the person is thinking. R/R.

Hate's such a strong word...

After lunch, the Gryffindor sixth years had herbology with the Ravenclaws. Lily, Skye and Serena were sitting with their Ravenclaw friends, Josh Harken, Paul Ingalls and Greg Majory. 

"Oh you should've seen that punch guys! Lily was steaming." Said Skye, still relishing the memory.

"It sounds like a killer." Announced Josh.

"It wasn't THAT good." Lily mumbled modestly.

"Yes it was Lil, it was!" 

"I saw Potter's eye last night, before I came up for bed. It was swelling like a blast-ended screwt grows!" exclaimed Serena.

"And he's got a patch on it today." Added Greg.

" I bet it's all green and blue!" declared Paul.

"Yah... I sure hope so!" Lily said excitedly.

Over at the Marauder's table, all was not well 

"We have to do something to that stuck up fire head!" said James, very annoyed at the fact that she was laughing her head off right now... and he was suffering the pain of her punch.

"I agree with you Prongs."

"Padfoot! I thought Lily was the apple of your eye, the one your heart desires, the love... Owwww! Whadya do that for?" asked Remus after being smacked upside the head.

"She's hot and that's the only reason I like her got that?"

"Yes Sirius."

"Will you stop saying my arch-nemesis, other then Snape, is hot! It's a very unsettling thought you know."

"Let's do our work! Malkin is going to hang us if we don't finish." Professor Malkin was the head of the Slytherin house.

Later that evening, in the common room, James was grinning to himself. He had a plan.

"Jamsie-boy? Are you alive, you look like you've been kissed by a dementor."

"Ha ha, so funny Sirius. I just have the most wonderful, amazing trick you've ever dreamed of in my head."

"What? Fly Snape's underwear on the flagpole by the quidditch stadium?"

"NO! Getting back Carrot-top."

"You mean my precious Lily?"

"Who else is a Carrot-top?" Sirius thought to himself for a minute.

"You gotta admit she's hot though! Look at that body..."

"I don't GOTTA admit anything Padfoot!"

"Her silky skin." Sirius closed his eyes and smiled. "Mmmm! She's a real dish!"

"Shut up Siri!"

"Don't call me Siri!"

At midnight James snuck out of his dormitory and creeped to the sixth year girls' room. He slowly opened the thick door and walked in. He had to check in each bed, and just his luck, Lily was in the last one. Her red hair was flowing over her pillows like flames in a fire. Her already pale skin looked almost white. _Sirius was right! She is hot... stop it James STOP IT! She's not hot...but she looks so innocent...She punched you in the eye last night! Right...right. I can't think she's hot! I don't like girls just for their looks! I'm not a perverted male chauvinist like Sirius. Then it's final! She's NOT AT ALL HOT! _He did what he had come to do, turn her beautiful hair pink, she hated pink. 

The next morning, a scream was heard at around 7:00. Then a intensely enraged Lily Evans stomped down the common room stairs.

"You!" she pointed at James. "You did this."

"I'm shocked you would think so!"

"Watch your back!"

"That sounded like a threat."

"No shit Sherlock!" 

By the time DADA had rolled around, Lily had been made fun of at least ten times. But being Lily Evans, she had sworn revenge upon all those people. The DADA teacher was named Katy Fair. She had gone to Hogwarts two years ago and was now teaching. All the guys thought she was georgous. 

"Now who can tell me what a Jylonguage does?" Nobody hand went up, with the exception of Lily. "Yes Miss Evans?"

"A Jylonguage gives people a horrible rash that lasts for weeks. The rash is purple and orange spots that cannot be cured, you just have to wait them out."

"Correct." Lily smiled at the praise. Her smile slowly turned in to that michevious grin that Skye knew only too well.

"Lil! What are you going to do? Lily I don't like the look in your eyes. Lily? Lily?"

At diner the whole hall kept craning their necks to get a look at the new pink-haired girl. When they relized it was Lily Evans they snorted in their food. It was a well-known fact that she absolutely hated pink with an emotion.

"Lily?" asked Serena.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh just use a little friend of mine."

"What?"

"Never mind."

That night was Tuesday and on Tuesday nights, Lily had a tradition. She'd wait until she was the only one left in the common room. Then she'd go to the roof of Gryffindor tower. There she would think and star gaze. She'd done it since her first year, when she and James had started to hate each other. Why? She couldn't exactly remember. This Tuesday night however, she wasn't the only one left in the common room. Somebody else was hiding in the shadows, and she hadn't noticed them. She left at the usual time and walked her usual route and she didn't have the slightest idea that she was being followed. She opened the door to the roof and climbed up. Walking to her usual spot she kept her eyes on the skies. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, she let out a large sigh and...

"What are you doing?" _Potter? _She asked herself _it couldn't be... could it? No, please No! _She turned her head to see the person she was hoping it wouldn't be.

"I'm star gazing, what's it look like." He walked up and sat down beside her. "What's it to you anyway Potter?"

"I just saw you leave the common room and was wondering where you were going."

"Oh. Well you know now so you can leave me in peace."

"Why should I?"

"You're polluting my air."

"I have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning, so I've got to go anyway. Bye."

"Potter wait."

"Yes?" 

"You know we were actually being civil to each other!"

"We should do that more often."

"No."

"Why?"

"I've got a reputation to hold."

"Night Lily." _Did he just call me Lily?_

" Night James." _Did she just call me James?_

The next evening, after diner, Lily went up to her room. She was going to jump and plop down on her bed but... On her comforter there was a flower. A stargazer lily. _Oh my god! He...but... this defies all these years of hatred. But he is kinda cute... No he's not! I hate him! But Hate's such a strong word... I HATE JAMES POTTER!_

A/N so how'd ya like it? This one was kinda dumb... anyway, R/R.

ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	3. The Beginning of a *Most* Eventful Summe...

All's Fair in Love and War

A/N Please read, have fun…it's short the next ones will be longer. I own the stuff I make up! (Who'd a known?) R/R! The Beginning of a *Most* Eventful Summer

Lily picked the flower up cautiously and went to smell it. But a stream of green ink blasted her. Her voice could be heard from the Great Hall, yelling

"PPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR"

James was sitting next to Sirius on the couch in the common room. It was the day before everyone went home for the summer. A summer that was sure to be filled with excitement, fun and 'getting lucky'. (Sirius' expectations) Lily and Skye had just walked in.

"My head hurts!" James exclaimed, he had had a headache ever since Lily had screamed at him for over an hour about the whole 'star-gazer lily' incident. 

"Been thinking again Potter?" Lily was standing right behind him, a big smile on her face.

"Ha ha ha, so funny Evans, you're the funniest person I know."

"You're funny too Potter, funny looking that is."

"You're not one to talk carrots."

"At least I know how to use a hairbrush four-eyes." By now they were standing four feet apart and yelling at the top of their lungs. Serena came in the middle of them and held out her arms.

"JUST STOP IT!" she screamed with her usually so quiet voice. The both stepped back in astonishment. "It's the last day we have together before next year so just cool it! Tomorrow you go home and won't see each other for the whole summer ok?" 

"Ok." They chorused sheepishly and walked off to their appropriate corners of the common room. 

After getting off the train the next day, Lily searched for her mother.

"LILY!" she heard a voice for the other side of the station.

"MUM!" she yelled hurtling herself into her mothers arms.

"I missed."

"I missed you too."

"Come on." Jade Evans grabbed her daughter's trunk and heaved it up on her shoulder, not the ordinary thing for a woman to do…but she was no ordinary woman. She had raised two girls all by herself after the death of Hiram Evans, when Petunia was four and Lily two and was a very famous model.

Lily had always been Jade's favorite. She had the same red hair, emerald eyes and the same build, tall and skinny, with fairly average curves. Petunia, however, looked like Hiram had. Stringy blond hair faded gray eyes and a small tiny frame and pointy nose. Nobody could ever take Lily and Petunia for sisters…but that's life. Lily didn't mind not being recognizable as the 'horse teethed, spaghetti haired bitch's' sister, in fact she LOVED the fact they didn't look alike.

Once they had reached the car, Lily saw the sneering, unhappy face of her stuck up sister in the back seat. She hopped in the front just when Petunia broke out into her screechy voice.

"MOTHER? (Only Lily called Jade 'mum') I am 19 years old! Why did I have to come to meet the freak?"

"Now 'Tunia! Be nice to your sister! Besides, as long as you live under my roof you're going to great your sister at the end of term." Petunia growled at Lily, who retorted by sticking her tongue out at Petunia. 

"MOTHER!!!!" she pointed accusingly at her sister.

"Lily! Petunia! Act your age!" they both slumped down in their seats, as not to see the other one. Then a smug grin formed on Petunia's mouth.

"Can I tell Lily about the trip?" Lily's ears perked up.

"I was going to tell her when we got home, but I suppose you can."

"We're going to the Mediterranean for the whole summer!"

"SWEET!"

"But you're not coming." Lily opened her mouth in shock.

"What?"

"Well…" Jade could feel her daughter's discomfort. "I have to go there for a contract and Petunia wanted to come with me and I don't think you're old enough and we won't get back in time for you to go to school." Lily glanced back at her sister, who had a look of triumph on her face.

"Where am I going then?" Both her sets of grandparents were dead and she had no aunts or uncles.

"To the new neighbors house. Quite a nice family, two young girls, they're twins, Tori and Lori, and a mother and father last name's Black I believe…isn't it 'Tunia?"

"I believe so yes." Lily again slumped in her seat.

"Anyone my age?"

"I think they have a son your age…was off at school all year. I'm almost sure his name's Serious or something." Lily sat up strait. She was going to spend the summer with one of her best friends? Well, maybe not best friends…but they did get along famously except for the fact that he thought she was hot…but that had almost been knocked out of him from a few tricks and…beatings.

"I know Sirius Black! He goes to my school! He's actually one of my friends!"

"What a small world!" Jade smiled whilst keeping her eyes on the road. Petunia frowned.

"A small, small world." She snarled through clenched teeth.

As soon as they arrived home Lily was trampled by her two collies, Dava (female) and Wishaw (male).

"Get down!" she screeched after being attacked and kissed with full force. "Yes I'm home." She patted both their heads and then whispered to her mother. "Where are Dava and Wishaw going for the summer?"

"With you to the Blacks." That reminded Lily and she bolted out the door to the neighbors' house. She knocked and waited for a response. The door opened and there stood two identical girls who were about nine. Lily smiled sweetly.

"Hi! I'm Lily; I'll be staying here over the summer. Can you please get your brother for me?" 

"Go get Siri, Lori." One of the girls walked off into the house. "I'm Tori, my sister's name is Lori and my mom and dad's names are Daniel and Missy."

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, waiting for Tori to take it. She smiled and vigorously shook Lily's hand, just when Sirius appeared at the door. He stared in disbelief and Lily, and then grinned.

" LIL!" he shouted, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Hi Sirius! Guess what?"

"What?" 

"You're my new neighbor!"

"You're kidding!?"

"Nope! I live right there." She pointed to her large house "And will be staying here over the summer."

"What?"

"My mum and…" She made a grimace to show her dislike, and Sirius knew whom she was talking about. "Petunia, are going to the Mediterranean so you're stuck with me, Dava and Wishaw."

"Who?"

"My dogs!"

"I knew that." She smiled and hugged him again.

"Listen, I got to got pack, but I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok." She kissed his cheek and the skipped back to her own house. Sirius watched her go.

"Oh boy, this is going to be interesting." He said to himself, "Very interesting."

A/N Thanks for reading it peoples! I need to say a BIG thank you to my former editor/beta-reader, who is now only my beta-reader, KRYS! I love you! And I KNOW this one was short but that's life! What's going to happen is…can't tell you but be sure for a LARGE twist in the plot within the next few chapters. HEHEHE. Anyways…you can thank the screwed up mind of my sister for the next few tricks etc…she's weirder than me! And the character (she's not in L/J) Jill, is based on my sister, what do you know! Jill! Anyways…thanks for reading and I beg of you to review because my Beta's not having a very good year…me either and it would boost our self-esteem (well… it MIGHT…we can only hope right?). LOL!

ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	4. The VERY Eventful Summer

The VERY eventful summer 

The VERY eventful summer   
  
Lily got used to the busy days of summer. She loathed that one morning in September when those carefree days were going to disappear. Lily put school out of her mind, and tried to have the best time she could.   
  
Remus had been over almost everyday but as far as Lily knew... nobody had even heard from James.   
  
"Lil?" Sirius's voice came through the door. She opened it and her dogs greeted Padfoot happily, they had taken a quick liking to him.   
  
"Yes Siri?" she said sweetly, knowing he absolutely hated the name.   
  
"Somebody's coming over tomorrow morning…"   
  
"Who? Remus? He's already been here!" Lily smiled. Sirius loved guessing games.   
  
"No…but Remus is staying for the rest of the summer."   
  
"Cool."   
  
"What's fun to do around here?" He asked for about the twelfth time in the past three days. Lily laughed.   
  
"Nothing that you'd like. You might as well sleep all day and miss out on all of my fun."   
  
"That's what you always say!"   
  
"When's Remus coming?"   
  
"In about ten minutes."   
  
"Great, I'll go get dressed." He looked at what she was wearing, pajama pants with moons and suns and a long t-shirt that said Jade, in green.   
  
She quickly closed the door on her friend and put on her short jean shorts and bright yellow tank top. Leaving her hair down, she started down the hallway. She was about to go down the stairs when she heard a voice. It was Remus'.   
  
"Are you SERIOUS, Padfoot?"   
  
"Yeah!!! Make sure you don't tell 'em though!!"   
  
"Why not??" he asked   
  
"It's a surprise!!" said Sirius in a mischievous voice. She walked to Sirius' room and saw the two boys conversing inside.   
  
"Why can't you tell me?" Lily asked in a sweet little voice.   
  
"What are you talking about you silly girl, I think you need something to eat to cure your mind sickness," Sirius said quickly and lead Lily into the kitchen. Remus sat down at the table and Lily followed, as Sirius started making breakfast.   
  
'They're up to SOMETHING!' Lily thought to herself, 'But what?'   
  
"Moony? Do you want some food?"   
  
"No thanks…I don't trust your cooking." Lily laughed as Sirius started flying around the kitchen.   
  
After a strange breakfast of 'sausages' (that Lily did not eat) and toast, the three friends headed out for the day.   
  
"So Lil, what can we do?" asked Remus, smiling. He knew Sirius had asked her everyday since she had been there.   
  
"Go grab your swimsuits and follow me!" Lily said. They flew back into the house and the second they were out, she started to run. They tried to keep up, but at her muggle school she had been on the track team and though the years had kept up the workout.   
  
When she finally slowed down both the boys were extremely out of breath.   
  
"You guys need to get in shape." She said whilst walking to the gate of an outdoor Olympic size pool. Lily stopped and talked to the person on the other side.   
  
"What IS she doing?" Remus asked Sirius.   
  
"I guess trying to get us in…" he responded. They both watched as she pulled a roll of money out of her pocket and they gasped.   
  
"Listen Jake, I need to get in."   
  
"Ida know Lil. Those two guys look like trouble makers." Jake looked at the money, then back to Lily.   
  
"They are…that's why we're friends! You know I am too!" She smiled slyly.   
  
"Yea I know. That's why Mr. Green said we shouldn't let you in. After that fiasco last year." Lily smiled at the memory. She had put dye in the pool so when you went in your face turned blue. The dye was clear, so nobody really knew what was going on. It took Lily a really, really long time to find it.   
  
"Jake…I HAVE to get in." he shook his head. She pulled out another roll of money.   
  
"You been robbing banks?"   
  
"No…just a business deal. That enough?"   
  
"Sure is!" he grabbed the money and opened the gate. She smiled and waved for the boys to follow her.   
  
"Lily, what was that about?" Sirius asked once they had gotten into the pool area.   
  
"Oh…THAT. I pulled a prank last year at this pool and everyone's face turned blue and I had to pay Jake to let us in."   
  
"Pay? That was a lot of money! Did you rob a bank?" Remus said.   
  
"NO! Why does everyone think I robbed a bank? God!"   
  
"Relax Lil!" Sirius said smiling. "Now tell us how you got the money."   
  
"It was a business deal with a guy you don't know. I hacked this computer and he gave me money."   
  
"Huh?" Asked Sirius.   
  
"Hacked into a computer! Lily, that's bad." Remus stated in disbelief, he took muggle studies. Lily? A badass? That's not what she seemed like at school!   
  
"It was a good cause. Now lets forget about it, alright?"   
  
"Ok." The boys chorused. And they all went into their appropriate change rooms.   
  
The guys were out first and stood there waiting for Lily. She came out wearing a tiny turquoise bikini. They started at her open mouthed.   
  
"What?" she asked. Sirius looked her up and down and found that she had a pierced bellybutton.   
  
"Holy?" he said to himself.   
  
"WHAT?" Lily asked again. He pointed to her stomach. "Oh that!" she giggled, "I got that a couple years ago." Remus laughed. Lily was showing them her real self.   
  
She walked away from them and to the diving boards. She walked up the stairs and stopped at the 3 meter. Sirius and Remus just watched. She looked over the edge and shook her head. She kept going. Once she had reached the 7½ meter, she stopped. She smiled and stood at the end of the tower. She jumped and did a dive. It wasn't just any dive, it was some twisty thingy. And her entry was amazing, almost no splash. She got out of the pool and walked towards her friends, dripping wet.   
  
"Can you show me how to do that?" asked Remus smiling.   
  
"Sorry, I'm no teacher." She walked away again and jumped into the pool. Sirius and Remus followed.   
  
Or tried. Remus landed flat on his stomach, and groaned.   
  
"That's called a Belly Flop, Moony. Don't recommend them." Sirius explained.   
  
The day had been a success; they had had a great time at the pool and even pulled a couple pranks. Lily found herself falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. The next morning, Lily wanted to take a shower…so she did.   
  
Sirius opened the front door and there stood James, with his Hogwarts trunk and a suitcase beside him.   
  
"Prongs!" he said smiling.   
  
"Sirius! Remus here yet?"   
  
"He got here yesterday…come in." James grabbed the truck and lifted it onto his shoulder, while Sirius grabbed the suitcase. They walked into the house and Sirius led James to his room. They dropped off the luggage and started back down stairs. When they passed the bathroom the door opened, and out came Lily. All she had on was a towel around her head and one covering the rest of her.   
  
"Evans!" he said, not believing his eyes.   
  
"Hello Potter." She said icily, she smiled bitterly and took the towel off her head, reveling bright red ringlets. His mouth dropped open. She walked to her room and was closing the door behind her. Once the door was an inch from closing…she dropped the other towel.   
  
"Padfoot! Are you shagging the enemy?"   
  
"Who said she's the enemy? She's my friend."   
  
"Friend!" James sputtered. "FRIEND! That Ice Queen in your friend?"   
"Give her a chance James!" Remus said coming up from behind. "We had a blast yesterday…thanks to her."   
  
"But she's a goody-goody! You can never have fun with a goodie-goodie!"   
  
Remus and Sirius shared a smile. "Trust us…she's no goodie-goodie," said Remus.   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"For one thing," Remus began "She hacked into a computer and made at least a million dollars. Secondly…she has her bellybutton pierced."   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"That means…she's got guts! And NOBODY with guts…is a goodie-goodiw."   
  
"Whatever you say Remus…whatever you say." They walked down to the living room and turned on the TV.   
  
That day they were all going to see a movie and Tori and Lori had begged to come with them…but Missy and Daniel had taken them to Diagon Alley instead. So the four had no car to get to the theater.   
  
"I'll go get my car." Said Lily…dismissing it like it was no big deal.   
  
"You have a car?" Asked Remus. She kept throwing them curve balls they weren't expecting.   
  
"Yea…I'll be right back." She walked away and 5 minutes later they were driving into town in a 1967 mustang convertible.   
  
"Nice wheels." Said Sirius.   
  
"Thanks." She said. Her hair was in a messy bun and strands were being blown about by the wind. Over her eyes were nice sunglasses and she was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and jean hot pants. Beside her was Sirius and in the back were James and Remus…James scowling at the back of her head. "Stop it Potter." She said coldly.   
  
"Stop what?" he replied.   
  
"Stop scowling at the back of my head." He stuck his tongue out at her…and they drove on. "I'm warning you Potter!" She threatened for the millionth time of the almost seven years they had know eachother.

"What are YOU going to do?" He asked smartly "You're just a goodie-goodie!" She gasped and spun the car off the road.

"You remember that punch, four eyes?" James winced. Lucky for him, a police officer stopped in front them as they were now on the wrong side of the road. James grinned evilly.

"I wouldn't want to be YOU right now!" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't want to be you EVER!" Lily retorted, turning to the officer. "How can I help you officer?" she said sweetly.

"I'd like to see your license and registration Miss."

"Miss Evans…" she said quickly.

"Daughter of Jade Evans?" he asked skeptically.

"I am!" she said happily.

"That's gunna be two hundred dollars Miss."

"WHAT?" she was speechless…well…almost. "Why?"

"I had a run-in with your mother a couple of years ago." Lily smiled a fake smile and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a pound and 'tried' to hand it to him, dropping it in the process.

"Oh! Dear me! Let me get that!"

"I can get it miss." He leaned down and she grabbed her wand, muttered 'Obliviate' and off they zoomed. Leaving a police officer not knowing what end was up.  
  
After many weeks of hatred and…more hatred, and many many pranks, the summer drew to a close. James and Lily both got a letter announcing them Head Girl or Head Boy and loathed the idea of having to work together. And the time quickly came to reboard the Hogwarts Express and go back to the beloved castle.   
  
The four were dropped off by Missy, who gave all of them a peck on the cheek before zooming away. It was now two minutes before the train left and had to bolt to make it in time. The found the compartment that Serena, Skye and Peter were already in and sat down with their friends.   
  
All was fine and dandy and everyone learned about everyone's summer but then the train stopped.   
  
"We aren't already there…are we?" Serena asked quite stupidly. As the ride had only been going for an hour or so.   
  
"No Serena we aren't there!" Lily replied cattishly. Just then all the lights went out and an ear-piercing scream was heard…

A/N done the fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long…if I get lotsa reviews I'll update it sooner…I've got a kickin' idea for a plot twist and everyone is gunna gasp! This is going to be fun…

ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	5. Destinée De La Lis

Destinée De La Lis

A bone-chilling scream sounded out through the train. Lily searched for her wand. She grabbed it out of the inside pocket of her midnight blue robes and ran to the compartment door, bumping into someone else when she got there.

"Who's there?" She whispered.

"Shut it Evans." It was Jame's voice, she scowled in what she thought was his general direction.

"Don't scowl at me!" This time he was on her other side.

"How did you know?"

"Never mind that! Lets see what happened." As all their friends were at the back of the compartment, they heard none of this whispered conversation, and they were slightly worried about why James and Lily had been so quiet. James slowly opened the compartment door and he and Lily walked into the hallway. 

"Put this over you." He said holding out the invisibility cloak, it glowed in the pitch darkness.

"Oh my god!" She excitedly whispered. "An invisibility cloak! Where did you get this? It's masterly!"

"Listen Lily, I'm happy you know what it is, but we'd better hurry along if we want to find out who that was." Lily made a dead stop.

"You-you called me Lily."

"Yes I did, great observation. Put on the cloak!" She silently vowed to herself to call him James next time as the cloak slid over their heads. They were quieter than a flower falling from a tree in an overgrown forest ten miles away as they walked through the hallways. A light protruded from a half closed door a few meters away from them. As they advanced the light started turning brighter. All of a sudden Lily felt called to go in to this compartment. James held her back.

"Let me go James." She whined quietly in his ear.

"No! Lily, it could be dangerous."

"It's not like you care!" She spitefully said and he let go of her tiny wrist as she walked out from underneath the invisibility cloak. She crept like a cat to the door and peeked in. Inside was a circle of cloaked wizards and witches. Her mind flicked back to her textbooks, 'Death Eaters' she thought to herself as one of them grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but he had covered her mouth and tied her hands behind her back. She felt hot tears fall from her eyes as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She did not succeed and he brought her into the center of the circle and threw her roughly to the ground. 

Breathing hard and feeling very flushed she raised her head and looked at the shadows all around her, in the corner she saw Liana Rave, a fifth year girl in Hufflepuff. She was frozen and was obviously the one who had screamed. The tears were still coming. She gave everything around her the meanest look she could muster before she was raised from the ground and spun to face none other than Voldemort himself. 

"You bastard!" She whispered maliciously.

"I've been looking for you Lily." She gasped, how did he know her name?

"How the hell do you know my name?" She almost always spoke her mind. He seemed to be enjoying this entirely.

"You are in the prophecies child."

"What do you mean?" 

"L'enfant de la lis et du cerf prenda soin du seigneur de l'obscurité." Her green eyes glared at him and he chuckled evilly. "Do you know what that means Lily?"

"Yes I do. It means the child of the lily and the stag will take care of the dark lord. What do you think, that *I'm* *the* lily? It's a pretty common name."

"How naïve you are Lily."

"I'm about as naïve as you are good." She spat as soon as he finished.

"You have a sharp tongue child, I only hope you don't cut yourself on it."

"Yours seems to be a little dull and rusty, old man!"

"I don't want to kill you."

"I'm not that stupid Tom. You want to kill all the 'mudbloods' and 'muggle borns'."

"That may be true but I cannot kill you, not yet."

"Why?"

"Do you think you deserve to know?"

"I'm curious why the one and only 'Lord Voldemort' won't kill me, is that a crime?"

"No, it isn't. I may as well tell you." He snapped his fingers and she lowered to the ground. "You see, Lily, my informants don't know who 'the stag' is. So we can't be one hundred percent sure that you ARE the lily. Because it is implied in another prophesy that the stag and the lily are enemies become friends."

"But my only enemy is you! And trust me…I would NEVER sleep with you, you're way too bony and that face is not something I wanna wake up to!" 

"_Crucio_!" He yelled out and the pain that hit her was blinding. She wanted to scream and fall to her knees but she wouldn't scream or kneel for him, not ever. He snapped his fingers and the spell stopped. She kept standing on shaky legs and he snapped again. The ropes around her wrists unbound and she rubbed the spot where the hard twine had dug into her skin as she had tried to stop the pain of the Cruciatus curse. 

"You are free to go. But remember, you can never outwit me. I'm always one step ahead. Now be gone!" She suddenly found herself inside her compartment, lying on the cold floor, with six worried faces looking down on her, James' the most worried. 

"What happened?" She heard a voice that sounded much like her own but much further away say.

"You were talking to Voldemort." Said James simply. Everyone but Remus and Sirius flinched. 

"You mean, that wasn't a dream?"

"I'm afraid not Lil." James said holding out a hand to help her up. She gladly took it and smiled when she had stood up. Everyone looked at them as if they had sprouted unicorn horns and their hair had turned as platinum as Malfoy's.

"What is wrong with you two?" Asked Skye, staring at James, then Lily.

"Nothing's wrong Skye, we came to an understanding whilst in the hall. Isn't that right James?"

"Quite right Lily, now will you all shut your mouths before they open so wide they touch the ground!" Everyone obeyed and they sat down again. Peter and Serena started playing chess. Remus and Sirius and Skye started to talk about Quidditch and James and Lily were left alone to have a nice chat about what happened.

"Were you watching the whole time?" She said, her gaze still out the window into the flying blackness.

"Yes." He admitted. "I can't believe you told Voldemort you would never sleep with him because he's way too bony and has a face you would never want to wake up to." They both started laughing and everyone looked at them again. 

Across the room, Sirius turned to Skye and Remus.

"What's with those two?" He asked.

"I know!" Said Skye " It's the strangest thing! It's almost as if they haven't hated each other for 7 years!"

"You could argue that." Said Remus smiling. "Stranger things have happened.

A/N I KNOW IT'S SHORT…BUT …I thought this was one of my best chapters in this story…thx to Silver Wolf and I.C.Fire. I own whatever it happens to be I made up…please review and I'll try and write a new chapter soon!

ThE cRaZy KaCcEe 


End file.
